Can t say goodbye to yesterday
by KeyKnows
Summary: No podía continuar viviendo así, tampoco podía seguir bebiendo, y mucho menos podía seguir embriagándose con el recuerdo de mejores días. *AU, T por lenguaje.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_**Can´t say goodbye to yesterday.**_

El piano comenzó una canción. Una que sonaba a que la iba a deprimir más. Luego la voz femenina del grupo empezó en tono sensual. Casi de inmediato se le unieron la batería, el saxofón y…no supo si había más instrumentos. Decidió que no le prestaría atención a la muisca.

Sostenía una copa de jerez en la mano izquierda, tenía los codos recargados sobre la barra y la cabeza gacha. Su bolso descansaba a lado suyo, sin nadie que lo vigilara de ser robado. Pero si eso sucedía a ella le tenía sin cuidado. Todo lo que quería era desaparecer, era dejar de sentirse tan miserable y desdichada.

Su cabello rosa, teñido obviamente, contrastaba con los colores oscuros y cálidos que la rodeaban. Detrás de ella la banda tocaba sobre un pequeñísimo escenario, las ventanas tenían los vidrios de diversos colores bajos, y la luz de las farolas en la calle se colaba por ellas. Las mesas, redondas y de madera vieja y gastada, estaban casi vacías, no había muchas personas en el bar, y la mayoría de los presentes había decidió acomodarse en la barra.

Se terminó el jerez y pidió casi sin darse cuenta un whisky doble, y se lo bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo como la bebida le quemaba la garganta y descendía para adentrarse en su estomago.

Se sentía tan mal.

Semanas atrás la relación más placentera que había tenido en su vida, terminó con una excusa barata de parte de su pareja. "Sólo fueron seis meses" le dijo una amiga al contárselo. Si, sólo seis meses, pero ¡Hubiera matado por vivirlos de nuevo!

Había estado con el hombre de sus sueños durante seis cortísimos meses, y había sentido que su relación duraría para siempre, que estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Al final resulto que él no la quería como ella a él y que su amor no bastaba por ambos.

Por un lado quería darse un tiró para terminar con el dolor de su perdida, y por el otro quería sobreponerse a todo, olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, pero ¡Mierda! ¡No podía olvidarlo! No podía deshacerse del recuerdo de sus labios, de su aroma, de su voz.

Se sentía horrible porque no podía olvidar, porque estaba en un bar con un vaso de whisky vacio entre las manos, con los ojos llorosos y aspecto deplorable, pero es que…es que…había sido tan feliz los pasados seis meses, había sido tan feliz que su memoria se ponía a pasar la película de su relación una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Recordaba a cada segundo lo que quería olvidar. Lo recordó mientras pedía otro whisky, y le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero se sobrepuso, ya no quería llorar, no por él que no se lo merecía, no por él para quien no fue nada, no por el desgraciado que la había dejado así. No por el hijo de puta que seguía amando con todo su alma.

Y otra vez, mientras el whisky se deslizaba por su garganta en una explosión de calor, pudo ver frente a sus ojos sus más felices recuerdos.

Llevaba semanas viviendo de ese modo. Sintiéndose débil y vulnerable, embriagándose con el trago de mejores tiempos. Sin poder despedirse del ayer.

Decidió que su bolsillo no soportaría que se quedara un rato más ahí, así que tambaleándose se levantó del banco, tomó su bolso y escarbó en el, sacó varios billetes y los dejó sobre la barra, sin preguntarse si habría dejado más o menos de lo que había consumido.

El tendero del bar le ofreció llamar un taxi, pero ella se negó con movimientos torpes, y caminó con dificultada hacía la salida. Casi se mata al no poder manejar su peso sobre sus tacones, pero logró llegar a la puerta sin un rasguño.

No supo qué hora era, ni donde había dejado su auto, así que decidió irse caminando a casa.

Cuando un poste de luz la salvo de ir a parar de cara contra el asfalto, y la luz de la farola la cobijó bajo su tibio manto, notó que aun tenía en la mano el vaso de whisky vació. Lo miró con curiosidad, como si no supiera lo que era. Entonces comenzó a llorar y en un ataque de frustración lo estrelló contra el piso, y pisoteo los restos de manera simbólica.

Se recargó en el poste, cansada, y miró con odio los pedazos de vidrio que brillaban como estrellas bajo la luz de la farola. No podía decirle adiós a ayer.

* * *

><p><em>Extrañamente me ha dado por escribir sobre Sakura ¿Quién creen que haya sido su pareja? A mí me parece que es muy obvio XD<em>

_Fic inspirado en la canción _Can´t say goodbye to yesterday_, del soundtrack de Metal Gear Solid 2._


End file.
